Seeing Red
by spoony monster
Summary: Axel's hair was plastered to his skin from the rain and he lost track of whose hair was whose because Reno's hair was so fucking /red/ and it was in his face as Reno bit hard at his throat and Axel was almost ashamed at the desperate noise that escaped his lips


Axel fucks Reno and I still manage to make it akusai is my otp showing right now or what

- - x - -

It was cold and rainy behind the bar and the dumpster smelled like a shallow grave, but Axel was drunk and he could have sworn he was staring directly into a mirror because the man inside him had hair as red as his, though it was shorter and styled different and the tattoos on his face were red and followed the curve of his cheekbones. Axel may have been creeped out had he been sober, but he wasn't, and he knew he was going to regret this in the morning, but Saïx had kicked him out and Axel had settled for the shabby motel down the street and there had been a bar next door and now here he was.

Axel's shirt was pulled up to his chest and the dumpster was cold against his back, mossy-green paint chipping off and sticking to his rain-soaked skin each time he moved. The red-haired man-what was his name? Reno? Something like that?- had his pants pulled down to his thighs (Axel lost track of his pants almost as soon as they stumbled out of the bar), and Axel was pressed in the corner between cold metal and rough brick and Reno was thrusting hard enough that the brick building was digging into Axel's skin, but he held tighter to the man with his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, and this would probably be more comfortable if Axel turned around and let Reno take him from behind but he really wanted to _cling_ to something (someone), and Saïx wasn't here to play the part so Reno would do and _oh god_ Reno was doing _so fucking good_.

Axel's hair was plastered to his skin from the rain and he lost track of whose hair was whose because Reno's hair was so fucking _red_ and it was in his face as Reno bit hard at his throat and Axel was almost ashamed at the desperate noise that escaped his lips, but then he remembered that at this moment, Saïx was probably off somewhere fucking that white-haired dickface in the business suit and Axel was suddenly intent on enjoying this, so he moaned loudly when Reno thrust up hard and was rewarded with a very satisfying "_Oh, fuck yeah,"_ from the other redhead in question.

Reno was drunk but not as drunk as Axel, but Axel could taste the whiskey on his breath as he initiated a sloppy kiss (Axel was a vodka man himself), and Reno's cock suddenly slammed right into his prostate and Axel's head smacked against the dumpster when he threw his head back, exposing his throat for the other redhead to ravage again.

"F-Fuck yeah! Do that again!" Axel almost screamed, almost certain that Reno would comply.

But Reno stopped thrusting, bringing his hands down to clutch at Axel's ass cheeks, and Axel growled in frustration. He wanted to come, and that wasn't going to happen if he just stood here, his legs wrapped around a stranger's waist and a cock sitting stationary in his ass.

"Ask me nicely and I just might," Reno replied.

"Please," Axel said, his brain too foggy with lust and vodka to argue. "Please let me come,"

He was rewarded by that erection moving again with a renewed vigor, slamming exactly where he needed it to, and his stomach and groin burned with approaching climax and Axel almost felt himself get sober when Reno finally hit that switch and threw him over the edge.

Axel came with a mixture of profanity that he was pretty sure he'd made up on the spot, his stomach suddenly warm and sticky with the mess of fluids his erection was spurting out, and Reno followed soon after as Axel's body clenched down…

- - x - -

When Axel woke up the next morning (if 1 in the afternoon could be considered morning), he vaguely remembered a wonderful orgasm and a man that could have been his twin, and was reminded immediately about his previously intoxicated state with a hangover that hit him like a sledgehammer. The light that filtered through the blinds had him digging a cavern into the cheap motel blankets and pillow, anything to escape the blinding light. He sighed, clicking his tongue at the taste of stale vodka (and maybe a hint of whiskey), and he was overcome with a wave of regret, because he just did _again_ what he did every time he and Saïx fought and broke up. He went out, found a bar, got drunk, and fucked the first guy that flirted back, and ensured another big fight would happen when Saïx called him, begging him to come home.

He noticed a phone number sloppily scrawled on his arm with ballpoint pen. He considered washing it off and forgetting all about it.

He was brought crashing down to earth when he felt a hand running through his hair, careful to not catch on the tangles from the night before, and Axel's stomach dropped, wondering if he'd invited the guy back to his room without realizing it.

But when he turned back around, instead of red, he was met with blue, and Axel swallowed down the taste of liquor and shame before speaking.

"How'd you find me?"

"You're predictable," Saïx replied, pulling his hand away. Saïx's eyes went directly to the bite mark on his neck , and golden eyes narrowed. "You fucked someone else."

"So did you," Axel said, unable to keep the anger out of his voice, as he eyed a much more subtle bruise on Saïx's pulse point.

Saïx looked away and slapped a hand over his neck. "Fair enough,"

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Come home," Saïx whispered.

"You kicked me out,"

"I did, and I regret it,"

There was another brief moment of silence, when Axel shifted in the bed, grimacing when he realized that he was still wearing his slightly damp shirt, but he was completely naked from the waist down. He hoped he hadn't walked back to the motel like this.

He reached a trembling hand out to wrap his fingers around Saïx's and squeeze. They fought and yelled a lot and shouted things at each other that they'd regret shortly after, but were always solved with whispered apologies and tender moments in the bedroom, because he loved Saïx and whether or not they were right for each other or not, he wasn't letting him out of his life that easily.

"Come home," Saïx said, squeezing back.

And he did.


End file.
